Head of Security
The Head of Security is in charge of the Security forces on the station. They command the Warden, Detective, and Security Officers and make sure that they don't ruin everything. Job Description Your job isn't to hunt people down, unless it's an urgent matter in one of the many places your normal security officers can't get into, so you can usually just sit in your office and let the securitrons and officers do it for you. You have more access to the station than anyone else in security, but less than the other heads. Try not to depend on it. You are concerned with the following people: * Security Officers: These are your pawns, and it's your job to control them. If they're being incompetent resource wasters, yell at them and get them to fall in line. If they continue, tell them to stop or have them demoted. A security officer that does not do his job properly shouldn't even have this job in the first place. * The Warden: This is a special security officer who acts as the Brig's watchdog. Make sure he doesn't set and/or support unfair and bad brig times, that he doesn't leave the Brig, and he won't bother you. He also hands out equipment in emergencies, and will take over if you happen to be unavailable. * The Detective: Also known as a Forensic Technician, their job is to close off crime scenes and investigate evidence and people. They are firmly under your command, regardless of what they may say. * Internal Affairs: Should security or anyone else be acting out of their job description Internal Affairs can be called in. They conduct their own investigations to determine whether someone has overstepped their power or authority. You have no direct authority over them. Strategy Officers, Roll Out The first step towards keeping the station safe is to ensure that your own officers aren't a threat. Security enforces the law, but they are not above it - and neither are you. Make sure that all of your personnel are familiar with the regulations regarding Corporate Regulations, Standard Operating Procedure, and standard Security practices. Once your force is up to speed on the rules and regulations, send them out on patrol. Pay attention to all the radio channels for any calls for help. If there are any, dispatch some officers to handle it, and make sure that the Detective collects any relevant evidence. Make sure that the Warden keeps the Security records up-to-date, not in the least because Beepsky can help your officers catch criminals who would otherwise evade them. Laying Down the Law Check to make sure that appropriate times are given out for violations of Corporate Regulations, and that your department only arrest people who have actually committed crimes. Remember, if they're doing something that you don't like but is technically not against the law, you can issue an official injunction - preferably in a official sounding language, written, and stamped with your Head of Security stamp - against it. Expect abuse of this power to be called out, however. If one of your officers misbehave, yell at them, or in more serious cases, show them the inside of a cell. Keep them busy by sending them on patrols, leads, and follow-ups. An unoccupied officer is often a bad officer. El Capitan It is also important that you understand the relationship between Security and the Captain. The Captain's authority on the station is absolute, except where it conflicts with Corporate Regulations; the Captain cannot pardon criminals, cannot get away with committing crimes, and so on. The only time that Corporate Regulations can be overridden is when there is an imminent and overwhelming threat to the station. Other Heads of Staff are required to follow Corporate Regulations as well. However, this does not mean that you are the law. You are still outranked by the Captain. You can only arrest the Captain, or other Heads of Staff, if they've actually committed a crime. Until that time, you have to follow orders just like anyone else. Finally, always remember to follow standard security procedures! Office Your office is in the Brig. It holds various security equipment for use in apprehending and detaining criminals. Your office also has both a security records computer and a security camera potato which you can use to monitor the station from the comfort of your desk chair. Brig The holding area for prisoners. Only people with access to security can enter. It's still possible for normal crewmembers to view the cells through the windows behind them. As the windows are electrified, though, they're not a valid means of entry unless the person happens to have insulated gloves, which non-engineering personnel should not have. The brig also has blast doors in all of the windows, as well as the halls into the cells. There's a button to drop them in the warden's office and your office. Prisoners may try to flee, so do something about the doors (portable flasher), or handcuff them to the bed as you investigate their items (make sure to then release from the bed and cuffs if they aren't dangerous). And, SET A TIME TO THE TIMER (the door won't lock unless you do this). Make sure to keep the time to the crime. In the event that a prisoner has been deemed too dangerous to release, they can either be executed, or kept in the secure holding cell or prison wing. These should only be done after a trial however. Links to Other Departments As Head of Security, you coordinate your actions with the captain, the other heads of staff, and your officers. You will often work with Medical, when a crime results in injury, when a prisoner is hurt, or when a patient is violent. When a criminal damages station infrastructure, you will work with Engineering to determine what happened and whether it's safe for your officers to investigate. Supply and Research can get you high-powered weapons if you need them. And do try to keep the janitor from thoughtlessly cleaning up the evidence. Traitoring Head of Security is one of the easiest traitor jobs on station. You are the most heavily armed and armoured person on station, with about as much access as the Head of Personnel, and have the entire security department under your thumb. You are also seen as one of the most trustworthy people on the station. If your target is a crew member, you can try to falsify or plant evidence onto them and convince the Captain to approve an execution. If you're caught with a high-risk item or using traitor items, you can try claiming they were 'confiscated'. If you feel generous, you can assist your fellow traitors by releasing them if they've been brigged. Category: Jobs